


Crossing Fantasies

by pherryt



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: African Dream Root, Bunker, Implied Sabriel, It's all a dream, M/M, Strong Language, or was it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Dean's minding his own business in the bunker when 3 very impossible people show up in his room amid a glory of sparkles.
There's no way he could be facing down Captain James T. Kirk, Doctor McCoy and Commander Spock - they're fictional characters from a TV show for fucks sake, right? 
So why was he holding a gun on the very real presence of three strangers claiming to be just that in his own bedroom at a supposedly impervious Bunker?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, i don't know where THIS idea came from, but i've been wanting to do a Star Trek (A0S) / Supernatural crossover for a while. Ever since i watched a really awesome SPN fan music video that had a REALLY REALLY quick season 1, episode 1 clip that I actually MISTOOK for Karl Urban. 
> 
> I literally did a double take. its first season so the episode has some dark lighting. Dean is young and covered in mud and rather bedraggeld and worse for wear. And it flashes by so quick, i thought of Dr. McCoys entrance scene in the first movie, where he's wearing similar clothing and has stubble and....well. side by side, you can tell its not him, but once the thought got in my head, it wouldn't let go.
> 
> also, i am pretty damn certain i've got a thing for scruff...exhibits A and B are Castiel/Misha and Bones/Urban. Ye-up.

A high pitched whine echoed through the bunker. Frowning, Dean Winchester slid his headphones off his head and paused the video he'd been watching on the laptop. Sparkling light at the foot of his bed caught his attention and he groped for the gun on the side table. Supposedly, the bunker was safe from everything, but things had been getting in a lot lately.

He clicked off the safety and pointed, pushing the laptop to the side as he attempted to stand up quickly. Before he could finish moving, the sparkles solidified into human forms. Three of them, with their backs turned towards him.

"What the actual fuck?"

Three figures, two in blue and one in gold whirled around to face him at his outburst and he snorted as he got a proper look at them.  Star Trek uniforms. Snazzier than the original show, but still quite obvious as to what they were.  All they were missing was a standard, toss away redshirt.

"Well, now what?" the one on the left drawled out of the corner of his mouth at the blonde in gold beside him. The blonde raised his hands in a placating gesture and grinned. Deans' eyes narrowed. He knew that sort of grin. He used it all the time in his persona as fake FBI or law enforcement or whatever the hell else he was pretending to be for a case.

"Greetings. I'm Captain James T. Kirk of the starship Enterprise –" Three people interrupted him at once.

"Goddammit Jim!"

"I do not think it is wise, Captain, to expose ourselves in that manner –"

"Bullshit!" Dean shouted louder than the other two and they all froze, remembering, suddenly, that there _was_  a weapon trained on them and that maybe they should be paying him more attention.

"Look, I know you saw us materialize here, and it's pointless to hide the truth –" Captain Kirk was explaining for all of their benefits but Dean wasn't having any of it.

"Yeah, fucking right. Look, I don’t know how you got past the Bunkers wards, I swear it's like we're Grand Central Station these days with the amount of unwanted visitors we've been getting, but there is no way you're Captain Kirk. Next thing you'll be telling me is that he's Dr. McCoy and that’s Commander Spock."

"Well, as a matter of fact –"

"How the hell did you know that, kid?" The southern drawl broke out over the self-proclaimed Captains voice.

"Kid? Kid? You're all kinds of insulting, you know that?"

"Don't take it personally. Bones even insults the people he likes." The dark haired man without the pointed ears – Dean nearly did a double take at that. These shape changing Halloween wannabe's had done their homework apparently - rolled his blue eyes.

"Who said I _liked_ you?" The blonde turned to look at him and smirked. He waggled his eyebrows at the other man in a very suggestive manner and Dean watched in amazement as the grumpy face actually fucking blushed! He shook his head lightly to get back on track.

"Okay, so you're shape changers. Who somehow got inside the bunker. I'm gonna kill Sam. I thought we fixed the god damn wards."

"Shape changers?" The Captain paused. The Doctor plunged on in the break.

"Now _I'm_ confused. There's no such thing."

"Yeah there is, don't you remember back on –"

"Will the two of you shut up before I shoot you?" The two men stopped arguing at Dean's growl. "Thank you. Now, we're gonna do a couple of tests. If you are who you say you are, these tests won't be a problem."

"But - ?"

"But I don't believe you for a second."

"Why not?"

"Because you're fictional characters on a TV show from 50 years back. _That's_ why."

"That would explain how he knew our names, Captain."

"Yeah, I get that Spock, but that doesn't make any sense either."

"I would suggest an alternate reality; we already know that to be within the realm of possibilities."

"But how? I mean, the last time it was a supernova, wasn't it?"

"It was the goddamn transporter, that's how." McCoy snarled at the other two. Dean's head whirled. Well, they sounded like the real deal. Even if they looked different from the 60's representation of the characters. He reached over to the nightstand and pulled open a drawer. Without looking, he pulled out a bottle which he then tossed at the trio standing in front of him.

"First things first, you all douse yourselves with a little bit of that."

"What's in it?" Doctor McCoy eyed it suspiciously as he caught the bottle.

"Water. Holy water. Shouldn't hurt a hair on your head.  _Unless_  you're something you shouldn't be." Dean wasn't surprised to see the man pull a small device out of his pocket – those uniforms had pockets? Where? – and run it along the outside of the bottle. He shrugged, uncapped the bottle and poured a little over his hand. Then for good measure, he tossed a face full at his Captain. Kirk spluttered and wiped his face down with a glare. Dean snickered. If they weren't intruders and who knew what else, he might actually  _like_  that guy.

"Thanks, Bones." The Captain said dryly as he snagged the bottle and passed it along to his first officer. The Doctor sent him a tight little grin.

"You're welcome Jim." When the supposed Vulcan administered the same test to himself without a word – and passed, Dean noted – he attempted to hand the bottle back. Dean jerked his head towards the bed. Inclining his own head in acknowledgement, Spock lobbed the bottle onto the comforter – Dean was glad to note he made certain to miss the laptop - and then looked back at Dean expectantly.

"You mentioned tests, as in multiple. What will the next one be comprised of?"

"Silver. Everyone, touch that piece on the dresser there." Dean nodded in the direction of the silver cross lying in a pile of beaded chain. He'd meant to put that away after fixing the damage from the last case and had forgotten. Guess it was a good thing he had. One by one, starting with the Vulcan, they each handled the necklace, gripping the cross itself and sliding the beads between their fingers, uncertain of which part of it Dean wanted them to touch. He didn't enlighten them.

"What, you think we're some kind of vampires?" The Doctor said in disbelief.

"Puh-lease. As if crosses did a damn thing to vampires." Dean refrained from rolling his eyes.

"That would explain why it's doing nothing to Bones."

"Dammit, Jim, I'm a Doctor, not a vampire."

"Could have fooled me at my last physical."

"You deserved that for ducking the previous two."

"I am assuming that we passed your second test. Are there any more that we may get out of the way so we can attempt to resolve the situation?" Spock ignored the two arguing beside him with the air of long practice. Dean didn't know how he put up with it, but if it wasn't for the circumstances, he himself would be quite amused. They reminded him of something…

"Yeah, there's one more. Each one of you is gonna step forward, one at a time to take this knife." Dean was reaching behind him to grab carefully at the handle of his iron blade. "You will cut yourself and let me see the blood."

This time, there were worried glances exchanged between the trio in front of him. But they did as he asked. First the Doctor, then the Captain. Lastly, the Vulcan stepped forward. The other two stared at him in worry and Dean watched him carefully as he dragged the blade across his arm in a shallow cut. Green welled up and over the skin.

"Holy Fuck." Dean whispered. His eyes were transfixed by the green blood and almost missed the knife being flipped around and held back in his direction for its return. He slowly reached for it. It was his blade. He knew it wasn't a trick blade like they used for movies or magic tricks. Shit. There was no way these guys were the real deal. "You…you're not human."

"I never claimed that I was."

"And that's not entirely accurate. He's actually half human."

"No, but, this can't be real…it just can't. What the hell is going on?" Dean's gaze broke from the Vulcan's arm as he tugged his shirt sleeve down to cover the cut. He looked up at the three of them.

"Well, we don’t exactly know either, to tell the truth. We were beaming down to a planet several weeks outside of Federation Space, nowhere near Earth at all and…here we are."

"We would likely require your assistance in discovering what has happened to us and how. I think at least one of us have presumed  - possibly erroneously – that we are on Earth."

"Yeah, you are. And for good measure, its 2016, which means time traveling too."

"Indeed."

"Okay, I can't do this."  Dean, still angling the gun at the three before him, though it had lowered some in his confusion, risked closing his eyes briefly to center himself. "Cas! Get your angelic ass down here!"

"Oh look, now he's talking to himself." He opened his eyes at the grumping comment from Dr. McCoy. There was a flutter of wings and only years of being accustomed to it meant that Dean didn't jump when Castiel appeared almost nose to nose with him. The other three weren't so lucky. The Doctor cursed, the Captain took a step back and hit the dresser and the Vulcan, well, his reaction was much understated compared to the other two, but he did seem intrigued.

"Dean, I'm very busy right now. I don't have time for a booty call."

"Cas, turn around."

"There's been a quantum fluctuation in the space time field and –"

"Yeah, I don't even know what that means." The green eyed man heaved a sigh and interrupted his husband who didn't even seem to notice.

"I'm trying to discover the source –"

"I think I already discovered it, babe." Dean tried to interrupt again but Castiel just continued talking.

"I believe that Gabriel might have something to do with it." Castiel paused. "Dean, why are you holding your gun? In the bunker? Did something get in again?" Dean rolled his eyes, finally dropped the gun the rest of the way – what the hell, he had angelic might on his side, it's not like he needed the gun, right? -  and grabbed the angel by the shoulders. Looking into his blue eyes he said,

"Cas, man, I love you. But you need. To turn. Around." He pushed at the angels shoulders. Castiel turned, unresisting, to face the other three.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. So. You said Gabriel?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Fucking archangels." Dean put his gun away and relaxed his stance. "Well, you can send them back where they belong right?"

"I'm not sure." Dean sent him a sharp look. He missed the looks the other three were sending back and forth as they listened intently.

"What do you mean you're not sure? Dude, you sent me and Sam back in time during the Apocalypse without any juice. Balthazar sent us to the bizarro world where we were actors. You've got all your mojo back  _and_  you're more powerful than Balthazar, aren't you?"

"I do and I am. Balthazar had to use a ritual to send you to the other dimension and then it took the power of another Archangel to bring you back. And that was a relatively close dimension. This…" Castiel gestured at the patiently waiting trio. "Their dimension is not so close to ours. Hence the quantum fluctuation. It may take the power of an archangel to set this right. And the only archangel left is –"

"Gabriel. And he may not cooperate with us even if we ask him nicely to send them back."

"So…why do I feel like I'm trapped in an insane asylum right now?" The doctor leaned in to the captain and muttered quietly. Dean caught the words anyway. He shook his head.

"Dammit, I don't want to deal with Gabe right now. Are you sure you can't fix this?"

"Dean, this is archangel level power. I can't undo this."

"Fine." Dean took a deep breath and shouted – though he hardly needed to, it just felt good:

"Gabriel you ass monkey, get down here now, or I swear to Chuck that the next time I see you, I will trap you in holy oil again and fry you extra crispy this time."

"Whoa, lower the volume! And make it snappy. I don't have time to waste, Dean-o. I've lost something verrrry im…port…ant..." His voice trailed off as he registered the full room. Dr. McCoy was holding the device up again, pointing it this time at the two angels. Spock looked over his shoulder, an eyebrow raised.

"Fascinating."

"This data is even more conflicting than yours. Consider yourself outdone Spock." Gabriel grinned at the three out of place beings and clapped his hands together.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you. Come with me!" He snapped and both he and Spock disappeared.

"Fuck!" Dean yelled. "Extra! Crispy!" The remaining two intruders, who were, apparently, the actual Dr. McCoy and Captain Kirk, were looking rather alarmed.

"What the hell happened? Where's my first officer?"

"Jim, calm down."

"I will not calm down, Bones. This whole thing is a disaster!" Dean turned away from them and grumbled. If he knew anything about them – shut up! It wasn't like he'd seen every episode of Star Trek a million times growing up – they were no real danger to him. Not that they weren't dangerous people when they had to be, but there had no reason to be so for him. He fisted his hands through his short, spiky hair and tried to think, tried to block out the others distracting argument. Now what?

"Dean?" Castiel tried to get his attention but all he did was grunt in response. "We have guests."

"It's okay, they're not actually real, babe."

"In their own dimension, they are." Castiel insisted. Dean sighed. He looked at the two men and sighed again.

"Look, Gabriel's an asshat and he loves his pranks and giving douche bags their just desserts, but I'm sure Spock is fine. He's got to keep a tighter lid on things these days anyway, now that 'daddy's back. Fuck, I need a drink." He stalked to the door, turned to stare at the blonde haired captain and the dark haired doctor. "You probably do too. You're welcome to join me."

"Yeah, I can do with some strong spirits right about now." McCoy rumbled and Kirk laughed.

Dean led the way through the hallways, the library and the map room until eventually they wound up in the kitchen. He rummaged in the fridge for a beer than looked at the others.

"So what's your poison? We have plenty of beer in the fridge, and I'm pretty sure there's some bourbon, whiskey and I don't know what else floating around this place." McCoy's eyes lit up at the knowledge of the existence of bourbon. Dean tossed the beer to Kirk, grabbed another for himself and led the way back down into the library, where he was certain he'd seen the bourbon last.

When all were settled down, the questions started. Since Dean knew more about Star Trek then they knew about his dimension, the exchange was rather one sided as he explained about the supernatural and angels and the aforementioned Apocalypse.

"You have led quite the exciting life." Jim observed.

"Not all it's cracked up to be, but someone's gotta do it, y'know?" Dean waved it off even as Castiel beamed at him proudly.

"Dean's the best man I know." Dean squirmed in his seat, uncomfortable with Cas's words.

"Shit, Cas, you gotta stop saying stuff like that. I'm really not."

"You really are."

Before the argument on Dean's virtue could continue, three more men walked into the room. Gabriel was leading the way triumphantly as Sammy and Spock conversed on some finer points of…well, Dean was sure lost. He had no idea what they were even talking about. Dimensional rifts, quantum mechanics. Who the hell knew?

"Gabriel. Lovely of you to join us. Would you mind telling us what exactly is going on right now?"

"Dean-o! Cassie! Nice to see you again. Gentleman, I'm Gabriel. We haven't exactly been introduced yet, but I know both of you already. How have you enjoyed your visit to this fine, sunny…" he looked around, "or well, not so sunny, but I could always fix that." He lifted his hand and pressed his fingers together and Dean growled.

"Don't you dare, Gabe."

"But – "

"Gabriel." Castiel's voice was stern and Gabriel relented.

"Fine. Spoilsports." He flung himself down into a chair, the animatedly talking Spock and Sam doing so more slowly beside him. Jim and Bones looked at each other in amusement and then back at Spock, relieved that Dean's assurances of Spock being fine were on the level.

"So. Short stack. Explain. Now." Deans terse words made Gabriel turn towards him.

"What, reduced to one word monkey vocabulary already? That didn't take much, did it?" Dean shot up from his seat and Castiel grabbed his arm before he could lunge across at the smirking Archangel. "Okay, fine. I'm wooing Sam."

"You're _what_???" Dean tried to lunge forward anyway, despite the tight grip on his arm. "Cas, lemme at 'em."

"Dean, it's Sam's choice. Just as it was yours."

"Wait, what's the big problem with this guy courtin' your brother anyway?"

"Bones…." The captain said warningly.

"No, I mean it. You got a problem with the fact that he's a guy?"

"Bones, I don't think –"

"I mean, I know the 20h century has some barbaric customs and archaic beliefs but to object to true love simply because of a gender, it's, it's…" The doctor spluttered as the captain tried to get his attention. Dean stopped fighting Castiel's grip as he stared slack jawed at the dark haired man with fury and indignation in his blue eyes. Castiel took the opportunity to guide him back to sit down again in his chair.

"Bones! Seriously, whatever the man's' objection is, it's neither gender nor species. I mean, have you even been paying attention to them since we got here?"

Leonard ground to a halt and looked at Jim. His mouth was pursed tight as he thought for a second. "I thought he was being sarcastic and all…repressed." Sam, suddenly paying attention again, burst into a laugh.

"Oh god Dean, he's got your pegged."

"You…you shut your mouth. He does not!" Dean was still thrown for a loop and he floundered for his response. Castiel rubbed between his shoulders soothingly.

"He does a little bit Dean. I mean, just think how long it took to get us here." Dean flushed and grumbled, rubbing at the back of his neck. Bones was acting just as embarrassed on the other side of the table as he looked back and forth between Dean and Castiel.

"Oh, so…you're, you two are together?"

"Husbands, actually."

"I'm very sorry for jumpin' to conclusions. But that still brings the point, what is your objection to Gabriel courtin' your brother?"

"Honestly? I mean I know the guy did us a solid during the Apocalypse and all, and sure he's a prankster which, I love pranks, and he's got style but I don't know if that's all good enough to completely forgive him."

"Dude," Sam started to say.

"No Sammy, I don't know how you can sit there being all chummy with him after what he put you through!"

"Dean, if I can forgive him the mystery spot, then you can. Jesus, you don't even remember most of it."

"No, maybe I don't. But I can sure as hell remember how shaken up you were. I can remember all the times in the months – _months,_ Sam! – afterwards that you flinched every time you heard Heat of the Moment come over the radio. How jumpy you were of the littlest things for weeks after it was all over. How every little thing I did panicked you before you could force yourself to relax again. Yeah, I remember all that. And it was because that fucker was messing with you by killing me over and over again. So no, I don't remember dying, but I remember what he put you through. And I know he's Cas's brother and all that, all right, so sure, I'll get along with him, I'll tolerate him. But this? I can't do it Sam."

"It's not up to you Dean. And anyway, whoever said anything about him –" He didn't get a chance to finish his question.

"Gabriel admitted it while you were talking to Spock." Jim broke in. Sam looked over at Gabriel, surprised. Gabriel shrugged.

"So…how do you like your first gift? Are you ready for me to ask you out on a date yet?"

"Gift?"

"Yeah, these guys." Gabriel waved his hand at the misplaced Star Trek crew. "I figured you and Spock could compare notes, have the sort of intellectual conversation you crave and I brought the other two to keep Heckle and Jeckle over there occupied."

Sam rubbed his head as if a headache was forming, Dean looked on in disbelief. Castiel's eyes were narrowed at his brother, the hand on his husbands back had paused. Even the Enterprise crew were staring in mixed appearances of shock and anger.

"What ever happened to flowers like a normal person? You had to resort to kidnapping???" Sam said tiredly.

" _Any_ one can do flowers Sam. I wanted to be memorable. What other chance did I have?"

"Gabriel." Castiel's warning tone cut through despite its low volume, causing Gabriel to turn and look at him in confusion.

"What?" he looked around. "Why is everybody so upset about this?"

"Because, Gabriel, free will. You remember free will? We kinda had an Apocalypse about that. You didn't even _ask_ these guys if they wanted to come here, did you?" Dean already knew the answer to that question and the dawning horror on the archangels' face was confirmation enough. Gabriel darted looks around at all of them, his mouth – for once – gaping and silent.

"I uh…maybe, recall, something about…that…" His voice was small, eyes wide. "Fuck." He went rigid and snapped his fingers but nothing happened. The Winchesters stared at each other, perplexed as they tried to figure out what Gabriel had tried to do. Kirk, Spock and McCoy, not used to Gabriel's antics, were not even aware that something _should_ have happened. Castiel was…unconcerned actually.

"Gabriel, why do you look constipated?"

"Uh, guys, did you do…something different to the wards in the last hour?"

"No, why?"

"Cause I can't leave."

"You were running away? Of course you were running away. When Gabriel can't face his responsibilities', he always runs away. I need another drink." Dean shoved away from the table and started to make his way back to the kitchen. Before he took two steps, he realized that Cas was fiddling with something in his hands. "Hey uh, angel, what's that?"

"The reason Gabriel can't leave." Castiel leaned forward and placed a golden disc carved with Enochian Symbols flat on the table. The symbols were glowing white, a smear of blood crossing the middle rune. Gabe groaned.

"Why, Cassie? Why did you trap me in the bunker with judgmental Winchesters?"

"Because, Gabriel, I was tasked at getting to the heart of the disturbance and making sure it was fixed. And since it was already suspected that you had a hand in it, father gave me something to make sure you couldn't run away before you fixed it."

"Oh." Gabriel slumped in his chair. "Well…I can't, actually, yet. Gonna take a few hours. It uh, really took a lotta juice out of me to do it."

"You need to recharge. Of course." Dean turned abruptly on his heels and continued on his way to the kitchen. Castiel followed him and helped him bring out several more beers and some snacks. Together, they placed it all on the table.

"So, looks like you guys could be stuck here a while. On the bright side, we know we can easily get you back home."

"That _is_ good to hear." Jim noted.

"Hey, so Gabe, I got a question for you. How come these guys look different? I mean, they don't look like the actors that played their parts, not exactly anyway. When Sammy and I got bumped into that alternate dimension by Balthazar where Supernatural was a TV show, we were totally mistaken for our actor counterparts."

"Oh, yeah, well, that’s because I didn't grab _those_ guys. I grabbed the new guys. There are many different dimensions out there, some just a tiny bit different, some a lot more so. And for every decision made, another new dimension is born. The number is infinite and it keeps growing. Even I haven't visited all of them. It's pretty much impossible. But anyway, even the TV show realities are real. Where else do you think stories come from? They're usually written by writers who can tap into one of the other dimensions and have a talent for putting it down into words. So these guys are from an alternative reality to the one you are most familiar with."

"That's…actually kind of cool." Sam said his eyes wide. He looked at the other three. "So how different is it there from the one we know?"

"How should we know? We've never been there."

"Well, actually, I do know a little. I mean, Ambassador Spock is from the future of an alternate timeline, remember?" Jim looked at Leonard as he spoke, then back to the rest of the room. "We thought at first he'd changed history, but it turned out he'd bumped himself over into our world. There was too much that was different before he or Nero had even arrived, before anything could have been altered by accidental time jumping." He looked over at Spock this time and then back to the room at large. "I…mind melded with the other Spock and I saw, in his mind, pieces of events, both past and future. I saw glimpses of us through his eyes from that other reality. It was…pretty fascinating. I'm interested to see if that's the version of us you know."

"Are you sayin' what I think your sayin'?" Doctor McCoy turned to glare at Jim. "Are you out of your corn-fed mind? Do you really think that's wise?"

"Doctor, I happen to agree with you on that matter. Should we look into our own future too much, we risk altering our actions and causing who knows how much damage."

"Oh, don't _both_ of you be spoilsports. I just wanna see what we look like." Jim turned around and looked at Dean excitedly. "You said it's a TV show, right? Do you have it? Can we see it?"

"Sure, it's on Netflix. Grab your drinks and the snacks and follow me." Dean led the way to the room they'd turned into a makeshift living room with a big screen TV, a large couch and a few chairs, a coffee table in the center of the room, and little tables on either end of the couch. Putting down his beer, he ran back to his room to grab his laptop and brought it back, hooking it up to the TV and getting Netflix loaded as everyone settled in.

Gabriel was grumping in the corner as everyone else took seats around the room. Cas settled in next to Dean, cuddling in close enough that there was plenty of room left on the couch for another person…plus a fourth if they also didn't mind cuddling. Dean raised his eyebrows as he realized that Jim and Bones were doing just that. Huh. He hadn't expected that. Sam and Spock took the two lone chairs that were left, putting them close by so they could still talk without disturbing everyone else and angling it towards the television.

Soon, Dean had the first episode queued up. As they watched the episodes, he caught Jim nodding here and there as he recognized something or someone. Bones made commentary Dean couldn't hear and Spock paid attention without comment. Dean spoke up occasionally, offering little tidbits that he knew about the show.

"Remember, this was made in the 60's so the technology of the time wasn't all that great and they were trying to represent the future so…whatever Gene Roddenberry envisioned, who knows how close it all really looked. He was pretty limited to what he could do."

"Nichelle Nichols played the part of Uhura. She almost quit the show once, until Martin Luther King told her how important it was for her to stay on it. Her role was groundbreaking and gave a lot people hope. She was an inspiration to a lot of young actresses who say now they owe their ambition and career to her."

They watched episode after episode. Dean knew it was cheesy in its effects and some of its acting, but the show really had some truly thought provoking ideas, especially for its time as it tackled issues most shows wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole. Knowing that the people beside him were the counterparts of the real versions on the screen couldn't stop him from feeling nervous about how they were taking it all in.

"This was the first inter-racial kiss on television and the show had a lot of problems because of it. Somebody, in fact, got so offended by how real it looked that they made Shatner and Nichelle redo it at a different angle so it only _looked_ like they'd kissed instead of actually doing it. I never saw the point of that. I mean, the script called for them to kiss, and whether they did or not actually touch lips, how would that matter to the audience who were, in the end, going to see a kiss? I guess they – the producers or whoever - _really_ just wanted to cut it entirely but they were fought on it."

Jim gaped at the screen. He looked hurriedly over at Bones and then at Spock, clearing his throat. "I've never….I wouldn't, oh god, Spock! I've never kissed her, I swear."

"I never accused you of thus. This is a different version of you from a reality much different than ours. Ambassador Spock has already confirmed for me that in his reality, Nyota and I were never together. It is also obvious from this episode that the both of you in that reality were forced to do so, and had no real desire for the other. If you are worried about jealousy on my part, I can assure you, you have no need."

Jim sagged with relief against the Doctor who was looking down at him with knitted brows. He turned to look at Bones with a grin which dropped at the sight of the doctors' face. "Um?"

"Don't think you're out of the dog house with me, Jim, just because Spock doesn't care. I know how much of a playboy you are."

"Not anymore Bones! You know that!" Dean snorted quietly into Castiel's neck. Dr. McCoy was messing with the captain and it was hilarious to watch. He may have also had a bit too much to drink. He relaxed into Cas' side and snuggled in even as Jim tried to wheedle the good doctor into relenting. The doctors' lips twitched as he tried to repress his smile and Jim caught it. He smirked and leaned in for a kiss.

"You love me Bones, and you know it."

"Go on with you, Jim, and behave."

"What if I don't want to behave? What are you gonna do, stop me?" Bones smirked in return and leaned over and whispered into the Captains ear. Jims face dropped in horror.

"You wouldn't!"

"Don't test me, kid."

"You'd never hold out that long." Jim glared and Leonard turned smug.

"Do you even know me? I held out for _years_. I think I can manage a few weeks." Dean giggled as he realized what the doctor had threatened Jim with. He buried his face into Cas's shirt who rolled his eyes fondly. Cas shook his shoulder as Dean lay against him.

"Dean. Wake up."

"I am awake…" Dean mumbled into his shirt.

"No Dean, you're not. This isn't happening. These people aren't real. You're dreaming Dean."

"Dreaming? No way! It feels too real."

"I assure you that you are."

Dean leaned up and away from Castiel as the room around him wavered and faded. He looked on sadly as Jim and Bones cuddled up next to each other even as they became translucent and finally disappeared. He looked over to where his brother and Spock had been sitting to see they were already gone. He turned to where Gabriel had been pouting, but he was gone too, not even any candy wrappers left as evidence.

"Huh. Well it does explain a few things I guess." He looked back at Castiel, the only thing that was still solidly left in the room. He reached a hand up to his cheek and felt the rough stubble there, a tingle running through his fingertips and down his arm. "But you're still here?"

"That's because I'm an angel Dean. I'm dream walking."

"Oh." Dean nodded sagely as the rest of the room faded to black.

Dean gesticulated at his brother wildly. " – and that's when Cas woke me up."

Sam stared at him from across the table in the kitchen. A mug of coffee halted about halfway to his lips, his eyes wide with incredulity. "Dean!" He whispered sharply, putting his mug carefully back down as he looked around the kitchen before leaning forward. "I had the same dream."

Dean paused and blinked. "Well…that's just not possible."

"But I swear to god, I did."

"You sayin' something came in here and did the whole Men in Black thing to us?"

"The what?"

"You know, when K and J use the Neuralyzer to wipe people's memories? Wil Smith, Tommy Lee Jones? How did you _not_ see that Sammy?"

"More important things right now Dean!"

"Right. We should ask Cas."

"Except, he may be in on it, remember? He was in your dream. He woke you up. Why would he pretend it wasn't real if it was??"

"In on _what_ Sam? You tellin' me I can't trust my own husband?" Sam shrugged and leaned back.

"I don't know. Can you?"

"Of course I can. It's Cas." Dean looked very offended at the idea.

"Yeah, exactly, it's Cas. How many times has he gone behind our backs?"

"Drop it Sam. That’s in the past. Besides, it's not like anyone in _this_ Bunker hasn't done the same at least once. Or more."

"Okay, fair enough." Sam sighed and Dean relaxed. But he wasn't done. "But that still doesn't explain the dream."

"African dream root." A hand slapped it down between them on the table. "Dean fell asleep watching the reboot movies after he made coffee for both of you because you were researching and wanted to stay awake and he wanted to keep you company." Cas stood between them.

Sam stared at the root and Dean slowly reached forward to pick it up and turn it over in his hands. He still looked perplexed as he looked from the root to his brother and to his husband and back again.

"But I didn't use this." Dean protested. "So how did it get into our coffee? I'm not that careless." Castiel sighed and dropped into a seat between the brothers, laying both hands on the table and tilting his head towards Dean.

"The dream wasn't just your dream. You set the stage and then someone else took advantage of it to use it as a sounding board. I wasn't the only angel dream walking last night."

"Gabriel did this?" Sam's head shot up in surprise. Dean snorted at him and dropped the root, reaching for his own morning cup of coffee before hesitating and putting it back down with a suspicious look before he opened his mouth to respond.

"That really surprises you? He spent centuries perfecting the guise of the trickster. I honestly think it's all he really knows how to do."

"Yeah, but why did he do it? Was it a prank? I mean, it just, something seems off about all this."

"Wait, you said Gabe used my dream – our dream – as a sounding board. Was he fucking serious?" Dean was surprised and Sam looked at him inquisitively.

"Serious about what? What did I miss?"

"Don’t you remember? Gabe wants to 'woo' you. He was feeling you out to see if you were receptive to the idea. And to see if I'd object."

"Oh yeah and you did. I didn't know you still felt that strongly about all that, Dean."

"I don't, really, but…you know how it is sometimes, your subconscious just refuses to let things go. I mean, I really don't see you and him…but, fuck if it's any of my business." Sam nodded thoughtfully.

"That is wonderful to hear, Dean-o!" Gabriel appeared at the table opposite of Castiel, holding a bouquet of flowers."So, what do ya say Sam? Go out with me?" Gabe waggled his eyebrows and thrust the bunch of daffodils at Sam. "You did say you preferred flowers to a grand, over the top gesture, but I didn't know what kind to get."

Dean swallowed back a laugh. Was Gabriel - the trickster, the last Archangel, the oldest being in the room – actually _nervous_? The look of shock on Sam's face as he slowly accepted the daffodils was priceless and Dean couldn't hold it back any longer. He snorted and dropped his head to the table with a bang, his fists repeating the sound again and again as he howled.

"Dean, maybe we should give them some privacy." A hand touched his shoulder, the rumbling voice of his husband cutting through his laughter. He lifted his head and looked at the tableau spread before him.

"Oh god, and miss _this_ show? Not a chance!"

"Dean…" Cas let his voice trail off with the stern admonishment, only needing to use his name for Dean to stop and calm himself. He sighed.

"Okay, okay yeah, I'll give them some privacy. I guess." He stood reluctantly and pulled Castiel up to stand beside them. As they walked away, Sam still staring in shock at both Gabriel and the flowers, one could just barely make out the low rumbles of his brother and his brother in laws words as they walked away,

"I think we need to discuss this Star Trek fantasy you have."

"I do _not_!" Dean's protest was loud and jarring.

"Yes you do Dean. It was quite obvious when you couldn't stop staring at the either of them, but most particularly, the doctor. Your fascination with his eyes and his scruff, coupled by the fact that you projected a romance onto two characters that have never been shown to feel that way for each other, says it all."

"Shipping, Cas, it's called shipping, and it's so there, I'll show you the movies and you'll see it."

"That doesn’t change what I'm talking about Dean. Star Trek fantasy. I can purchase a blue uniform for myself if you wish."

"Oh god…" Dean breathed.

"I thought you said you didn't have a fantasy?"

"Fuck…just buy the uniform. And um…the gold one for me…"

"Of course."

Thankfully, their voices trailed completely off by that point as Sam blinked. Gabriel grinned. Sam looked down at his hands and then back up to the archangel who was looking inordinately pleased with himself and proud as punch.

"So, what do ya say Sam?" he repeated. "Wanna fuck like bunnies?"

Sam turned red and groaned, burying his face into the bouquet of flowers to hide. _If I can't see him, then he can't see me._ He knew it was a childish move, a childish belief, but once upon a time, he'd had psychic powers and Ruby had told him he'd never actually needed 'the feather to fly, dumbo!" And though he'd never tried to use them again, there were times, like now, that he wished he still could.

He'd brave Dean's wrath a million times for those powers at this moment as Gabriel continued to stare at him hopefully, all trace of nervousness gone. That left Sam with two very important questions.

How the hell do you let down an Archangel?

And did he really, really want to?

Gabriel's' grin grew wider.

Sam blushed.

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on coming back at some point and making art for this. but right now i'm in the middle of nowhere, with no scanner, no tablet and an IFFY internet connection. I'm not even sure this will post. Obviously, if you're seeing it, it has. But right now, i'm crossing my fingers.
> 
> Also, i THOUGHT about adding this to my Colliding Worlds series, because it would fit in that, BUT, I don't plan on having Gabe wind up with Sam in that series and i wanted to leave this one open to interpretation...


End file.
